The two dream catchers
by VolknersGirl
Summary: no summary! Instead a preview:Then the air was full of thousands of familiar screams. Kisa, Yuki, Hana, Uo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure. The list went on and on. She recognized every single cry. Tohru covered her ears and suddenly they stopped.


As Tohru walked along in the dark, she tugged nervously at her skirt

As Tohru walked along in the dark, she tugged nervously at her skirt.

"Y-Yuki? Kyo?" she called. The expanse of darkness was so wide it sounded like a whisper. As she walked she became frightened. Then she heard a piercing scream.

"Kisa!" she cried and began running. She ran on and on until she heard another sound. Tohru froze. This time it was Yuki. He appeared in front of her and gave a small grunt. Then he coughed and clutched his chest before collapsing. As Tohru ran to him he disappeared. Then a small injured tiger ran by and also disappeared. Then the air was full of thousands of familiar screams. Kisa, Yuki, Hana, Uo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure. The list went on and on. She recognized every single cry. Tohru covered her ears and suddenly they stopped. A vision of Kyo appeared directly ahead. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him. He was just standing, looking at his feet. Tohru ran over and shook him gently. Then he began to disappear. Tohru grabbed his hand anxious for him to stay. "Don't go! Please!" she called.

"Kyo! Kyo! KYO!"

"Ms.Honda! Ms.Honda?! Ms.Honda wake up!"

"Hey! Tohru!"

Tohru's eyes shot open and she sat up panting. "Yuki!" pant, pant "Kyo!"

"What happened? You were calling for Kyo so… frantically we thought something had happened to you! Are you alright Ms.Honda?" Yuki asked worriedly. Tohru continued to pant as the nightmare flooded her brain.

"Hello? Anyone home?!" Kyo shook her shoulders gently.

"My dream…Yuki you…were hurt and Kisa! Then Kyo and…the screams…" Tohru shuddered. "But I should be fine now. I'm sorry for waking you, I didn't mean to worry you either." She smiled.

"Who said I was worried?" mumbled Kyo crossing his arms.

"It's fine, but are you sure you are alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, you sounded like you were dying, I mean really!" Kyo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I will be ok. You two go back to sleep." She said. After Yuki and Kyo had left Tohru turned to her mother picture. She sighed and turned over.

This time she was wandering through a tunnel. The subway train flew by her and Tohru griped fearfully to the wall until it passed. The square lights gave of an almost orange/yellow light as Tohru walked along. When she came to the end there was a door. She slowly reached for the handle and opened it. A blinding white light came through and Tohru fell.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo cried waking Tohru. She had been sleepwalking and tripped over him. (He had been sleeping in the living room.)

"I'm sorry Kyo!" she apologized. "I must have been sleepwalking and accidentally tripped over you. I just had another nightmare, but I'm really sorry." Kyo calmed himself and said

"Well…go back to bed I guess…" and turned over. Tohru slipped back into her room and closed the door. She lay in bed afraid to sleep and glanced at her mother again. Eventually sleep did overcome her. As she walked through the darkness again she tried to calm herself. She slowly began to walk through a maze. When she reached the end she saw Yuki and Akito. Yuki seemed to be in pain. Tohru tried to help but something held her back. She struggled against it until the figures slowly began to fade again. Then she was released and fell to the floor sobbing. Then a baby Tiger appeared by her side. Tohru followed Kisa, until she reached a door. This one was completely different from the tunnel door in one aspect. It was much larger. She opened it. Behind that was another smaller door. And another, and another, and another until Tohru could hardly fit. As she reached down to open the last door a glowing figure appeared. It was impossible to tell who it was but she recognized it vaguely. _Could it be the boy of the hat that helped me so many years ago? _She thought. But as suddenly as it had come, the figure, and the doors and Kisa all disappeared. The only thing left in their place was a single, small, green door, just large enough for Tohru to fit. It opened on its own. Behind it was Tohru's mother Kyoko, standing with Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo. She called "Come Tohru, join us…" but slowly the image began to fade and Tohru fell to the ground in tears. She awoke to a gentle shake. When she opened her eyes she saw it was Yuki. Tohru sat up and without a word began to sob. First into her hands, then Yuki's shoulder. He sat quietly and waited. When her tears eased up a bit Tohru said

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I'll try to make up for it…it's just that, ever since the crash, I've missed her so much. I'm so grateful to have you and Kyo and Hana and Uo but I just can't believe she's really…gone." Tohru ended in a whisper. Then more tears began to form. She tried to blink them back, but it only made it worse. Then Kyo entered and sat on her other side. And Tohru cried.

The next morning Shigure entered the kitchen to find it empty. He looked for Yuki and Kyo but their rooms were also empty. He quietly slid open Tohru's door and stuck his head in. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were all sleeping peacefully. Kyo lay on the floor, and Tohru was clutching Yuki's sleeve. Shigure re-closed the door and tiptoed away. At the noise Yuki woke. The first thing he saw made him go bright red. He saw Tohru's face sleeping peacefully about 3 feet away. She was still griping his sleeve tightly with one hand and holding Kyo's hand in her other. Yuki sat up carefully trying to avoid any movement in his left arm. He was about to wake her when Kyo woke instead. "Damn it, my arms all twisted where am I?" he blinked and sat up. He saw that Tohru was still holding his hand and was asleep. He stood and sat next to her. "Should we wake her?" he asked.

"Yes." Yuki answered. "Ms.Honda? Ms. Honda?"

"Hey." Kyo began to shake her.

"Hm?" Tohru sat up. She let go of both of them and rubbed her eyes. Then the events of the previous night flooded back to her. The dreams, tripping over Kyo, waking Yuki, crying between them, everything. "Ahyah! I'm so sorry about last night! I don't know what came over me! I'll go make breakfast right now!" she babbled then stood.

"Hold it!" Kyo grabbed her head. He stood up as did Yuki.

"About last night…it's alright to miss someone that was close to you, and you can cry whenever you need to. Don't just keep it bottled up until it comes to this." Yuki said sympathetically.

"Yea, it's normal to get like that!" Kyo added.

"If you ever want to talk you know I'm here."

"Yea, me too."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you…I guess I did just have to let it out. Now I'll go make breakfast ok?" Kyo let go then said

"You might want to change first." Tohru looked down. She finally realized she was still in her pajamas and that Yuki and Kyo were as well. Then it dawned on her that she had fallen asleep between the two of them, causing her to go bright red. Luckily neither of them commented.

When she had changed Tohru entered the kitchen to see that Kyo and Yuki had changed already as well. "Good morning." greeted Shigure. "How are the three of you? I couldn't find either of you two this morning. (He motioned to Yuki and Kyo) But I soon found you in the room of our beloved princess Tohru, sleeping happily. What, may I ask, did you three do last night?" he teased then let out a snicker.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kyo burst angry to hear the events of the previous night twisted like that.

"Ms.Honda had a few troubled dreams last night and we stayed to help her get over them." Yuki breezed. Tohru blushed but still handed Kyo his milk no less. Once breakfast was finished Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru headed to school like always. And Yuki and Kyo fought like always.

"Shut up! You're the damn rat who got it in the first place." Kyo bristled.

"But I wasn't the idiot who broke it you stupid cat." Yuki replied.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then don't act stupid."

_Well all is well that ends well right? _Tohru thought. _Mom I really do miss you but…living in the house with Shigure and Yuki and Kyo well…it's not that bad and the Sohma's are really nice. I'm just happy to be a part of it. _

**Momiji: THE END!**

**Me: yep. Hope you liked it. **

**Momiji: Bye!**


End file.
